How The Hell Did I Get In Naruto!
by darkprincess234
Summary: Kanra Smith has always been alone. She is like a girl version of Sasuke! When she is walking home from school, a huge snowstorm came out of nowhere and brought her into the world of naruto. There she falls for the un-emo-tional duck butt and the determined and energetic blond. To make matters worse, she realizes that she is apart of Uchiha royalty! Let's see what happens to Kanra.


_It was an ordinary day in Konoha… _Two pre-teens were bullying a kid way younger than them._ "_Hey you, what are you doing out of class," asked one of the pre-teens. "Leave me alone or else I'll tell my teacher," whimpered the little boy. "I don't see any teachers around kid," boomed the other pre-teen. "Just leave me alone," yelled the little boy. "Oh no, I'm so scared," teased pre-teen number one. "Hehehe," chuckles pre-teen number two.

**Kai's POV**

I was just walking to class until I heard some shouting. I didn't really care who got in what fight, all I wanted was to get to class without getting annoyed with other people. So, I just walked up to the group. "You're in my way," I plainly said. Both boys turned around and gasped. "You're Kai Uchiha," pre-teen one said. As the boy said my name a Jounin came down the hallway. Instead of walking off, he just stopping and stared at _me._ As the two boys ranted on about how I took down a whole ninja assassin team and crap like that, the jounin still kept staring as though he was studying me. The two boys finally ran away and the little boy walked up to me. "You are my idol, may I please have your autograph," the little boy squealed. I just simply said, "Are you stupid, you were in my way also." Then, I just walked past him while the little boy squealed, "The prince is so cool!" _Who makes up these rumors?_ I thought to myself as I walked past the Jounin that was _still_ staring at me.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was on my way to check on the classrooms until I heard a boy say 'Kai _Uchiha_'. Uchiha? My wife, children and I are the only Uchihas in this village. There can't possibly be another Uchiha. "Hey kid," I called out to the boy. The boy turned around and walked over to where I was standing. "What do you want," the boy replies rudely. "Who are you," I asked. "Why do you want to know?" the boy replies once again. "Just tell me your name". I was getting really annoyed by this boy's rudeness. The boy finally answers, "It's Kai Uchiha". I thought about what he said for a while. "There aren't any other Uchihas in this village except for my family and me," I tell him sternly. "Well, I guess you thought wrong because I'm from the royal Uchiha family, so there you go," he replies once again and starts to walk down the hall towards the classroom.

**Kai's POV**

_Was there really only a little amount of Uchihas in this village? _Ithought about what that jounin said while I walked to the classroom. "I can't believe he was so concerned about me being an Uchiha," I said softly to myself. When I heard how girly my voice sounded, I winced. As soon as I walked in the class room… "Kai-kun"! _Oh shit….._

.

Maya Hewajima: A tomboy who loves to cause trouble and beat people up for no apparent reason. She is in love with Kai Uchiha and would kill any girl who stands in her way. Maya is cruel to everybody except her brother, her sensei, and Kai. She has had a long time rivalry with Riko Orihara as they fight for Kai's love. She comes from Brooklyn, New York. She has the ability to control Wind. Her birthday is August16.

Age: 12-13

Race: Succubus

Hair: blonde

Eye: sky blue

Light Yagami (Yamada): Light is another version of the young Naruto. He is in love with Maya Hewajima and he doesn't care what she does to him. He doesn't really know much but he has great determination. His rival is Kai Uchiha. He comes from California. He has the ability to control Earth. His birthday is October 10.

Age: 12-13

Race: Werewolf

Hair: red

Eye: Dark Brown

Riko Orihara: She is a really girly yet cruel ninja. She is in love with Kai and will do anything to get his heart. Her birthday is September 13. She has a long time rivalry with Maya Hewajima. Her ability is to control water and ice. She comes from a very small town in Alaska. Her sensei is Yuma Sendo, the sensei of the special team.

Age: 12-13

Race: Ice Woman

Hair: dirty red

Eye: Tan

Kai Uchiha: A very aggressive ninja who will takes no mercy. He wants to get revenge on the people who wronged him in the past. Since Kai is half transgendered, he has feminine features (even breasts). When he feels aroused, his voice changes into a feminine one. He could control every element but he is more familiar with fire. His birthday is July 23. He has a long time rivalry with Light Yagami but he calls him "Yamada" because he can remember everything except for names so he calls Maya blondie and Riko redhead. His Rosario keeps him calm but when it's taken off, his inner vampire awakens. He is a hardcore vegetarian and refuses to drink blood. So, he is only a fledgling vampire until he drinks blood. His most effective powers are agnischiwatas and heat explosion. He is the prince of the United Kingdom of Britain (UK). Kai is filthy rich.

Age: 12-13

Race: Demonic Vampire

Hair: Jet Black

Eye: Soft Blue (darkish)

Daisuke Uchiha: He is very funny, protective, and flirty. He really hates bananas and will gag even if he saw one. He always acts cool around girls. He is very ticklish even when he doesn't act like it. He loves hanging around his sister, sleeping, and talking to girls. His birthday is June 14. He is in love with Hana Hanabi.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Black

Eye: Green

Shina Uchiha: Shina loves hanging with her brothers and with her friends. She is really strong and loves to have fun. Her birthday is November 19. She is the younger sibling of Daisuke and the older sister of Shunsuke.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Sakura Pink

Eye: Black

Shunsuke Uchiha: Shunsuke is the youngest of the Uchihas. He is very strong even if he doesn't look like it. His dad, Sasuke, trains him so he could be a very strong ninja. His birthday is December 14.

Age: 8-9

Race: Human

Hair: Black

Eye: Black

Kai hioska: He is a very strong ninja. Kai's parents died in the fifth shinobi world war. He was the only child in his family. His kekei genkai is swift release.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Brown

Eye: Black

China Uzumaki: She is very shy at times but a nice and talented shinobi. She was very lucky that Naruto was not a hyuuga or else she wqould have gotten the curse mark. China has a secret love for Daisuke.

Age: 12-13 Eye: White

Race: Human

Hair: Blonde

Haru Uzumaki: He is a loud mouthed person just like his dad. Haru mastered ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. His sensei is Sasuke. He is clueless of china's kekei genkai. He is kind of a pervert and in love with Shina. But, he changed his mind when Shina was in love with Kai Hioska. So, now he is in love with Raven Hyuga. His birthday is October 15.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Blue

Sayuri Kin: A shy girl just like China. She is an only child, so she is often lonely. She has a mega crush on Haru Uzumaki. Her birthday is September 25. Her mom loves her and wants her to always be popular in school and have lots of friends. So, since Maya, Riko, Light, and Kai Uchiha are the most popular in the village, Sayuri's mom wants her to be friends with them. She also wants to be friends with the ninjas.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Brown

Raven Hyuga: She is very talented at weaponry, just like her mother, Tenten. She is in love with Kai Uchiha. Raven always wanted to be friends with the popular ninja so she could be popular, too. Her birthday is December 12.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Brown

Eye: White

Hana Hanabi: She is good at genjutsu but it sometimes doesn't work. She isn't really in love with anyone. Her parents are really nice and they also want her to be friends with the popular kids. Hana wants to be friends with them also, but she doesn't know how to get they're attention.

Age: 12-13

Race: Human

Hair: Red

Eye: Green

**Light's POV**

I was sitting at my usual spot until Kai Uchiha walked in. Hana was trying to chat with me while I wasn't listening to her. She was pretty but, she just wasn't my type. Every girl squealed when they saw Kai. _That bastard, what do these girls see in him?_

Characters

Maya Hewajima Riko Orihara Light Yagami Kai Uchiha (Royal)

Daisuke Uchiha (Modern)) Shina Uchiha (Modern) Kai Hioska

Haru Uzumaki

China Uzumaki

_This is a mixed anime fan fiction. This fan fiction will include the following animes/ shows:_

_ Needless_

_ Rosario Vampire_

_ Mirai Nikki_

_ Shugo Chara_

_ PSG_

_ Death Note_

_ Durarara_

_ Kissxsis_

_ Tenjou Tenge_

_ My Babysitter's a Vampire_

_ A.N.T Farm_

_ Tangled_

_ Avatar_

_ Suite Life on Deck_

_ Liv and Maddie_

By: Nneoma Chiaka

* Warning: this fan fiction contains a whole lot of yaoi (boyxboy). If you don't like it, don't read it.*©2013Dattebayo Company

Sayuri Kin

Hinata HyugaRaven Hyuga

Hana Hanabi

Shunsuke Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno Naruto Uzumaki


End file.
